club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
EPF Command Room
The EPF Command Room (full name Elite Penguin Force Command Room) is the prime base of operations for the Elite Penguin Force. It is located underneath the Everyday Phoning Facility along with the HQ. Directly to the right of the elevator is a computer terminal for accessing Field Ops, which are given out by Gary the Gadget Guy on a weekly basis. To the left of the elevator is a Tube Transport system, for accessing the VR Room. Inside the VR Room, agents can access the PSA missions. To the left of the Tube Transport, there's another terminal for playing the mini-game System Defender. On either side of the room, you can find a stairwell which leads down to the center of the Command Room. Here, you find a large Boardroom table decorated with what appears to be a tube or grate made of metal. There are eight chairs on both sides of the table, and two cushioned chairs on each end. There is a large TV adorned with the EPF logo along with the Herbert Cam. On the sides of the TV there is a connected speaker system and a water cooler to keep agents refreshed. On the bottom of the room, there is a cabinet not unlike the one found in the HQ and a smaller filing cabinet with a series of discs next to it. Immediately adjacent to said cabinet, on the right of the room, there is a small bookshelf filled with books, discs and topped with a disc reader. Trivia * If you move your mouse over the recycling bin found in the center of the room, it fills with paper. * If you move your mouse over the discs located near the cabinet, they flip. * The TV has several channels, almost all of which are just higher resolution versions of the same one found on the HD TV. * The fireplace channel on the TV uses several twigs instead of logs. * If you click the lights at the top of the screen from left to right, the lights will turn off. Clicking any light will turn them back on again. * Occasionally, the lights may turn off and a new image appears on the TV, in a sequence. This event will trigger when many players gather around the seats near the TV. First, the lights turn off and a spinning green EPF logo appears, followed by a map of sorts with three dots, presumably locations. Next, it zooms in on one dot, which makes 2 more appear. Suddenly, the dots slowly gain lines that connect, and proceed show a few images of multiple places around Club Penguin Island, including the Beach, an unknown stone bricked area (Possibly the Everyday Phoning Facility), and a third location within a wooded area, presumably the Forest. Then, it goes on to the second dot from the original three, which brings up a bar graph and a line graph. Lastly, on the last of the three original dots, a paragraph (contents unreadable) appears along with other data instances. Then the screen goes to static, the original channel goes on, the lights turn back on (assuming they were on beforehand, otherwise they would remain off), and everything returns to normal. It is unknown what this means, and what triggers it. * A visual bug occurs if the player toggles low-res mode with the = key, and the player changes the TV channel by clicking it. During the static animation, the player can actually see behind the TV's "static", including parts of the map normally hidden, such as part of the top floor. In addition, if a player hides behind the TV's side, they'll be visible during the transition. * During Operation: Blackout, Herbert trashed the Command Room, from blowing up the the Tube Transport to the VR Room, to destroying the Field Ops screen. Gallery Operation Blackout EPF Command Room.png|The command room during Operation: Blackout. DigEPFcommand.png|The command room after Operation: Blackout. Category:Room Category:Rooms Category:EPF Category:Indoor Rooms Category:Principal room Category:Principal place Category:Permanent Rooms